Devil's Brand
by madame bellatrix
Summary: <html><head></head>Vergil is a masochistic sadist and Wesker a sadistic masochist .On a random day a random encounter they decide to do something about it .A sparring match takes a surprising turn and Vergil casts a forbidden spell to make Wesker more powerful than ever before .Slight AU ,Slash fic</html>


**Devil's Brand  
><strong>

Author's note :This is an old ass fic, the whole series for this is. I am just posting it years later cuz why not? Really started as a running joke of people playing dante/vergil/wesker on umvc years ago, so, why not? Also win chronological order, this is actually fic 2 .Also tablet =weird formating

* * *

><p>It was late at night, and Wesker wandered the streets alone .As he walked, he glanced up and noticed that there was a full moon .A smirk crossed his lips .<p>

Wesker stopped in his tracks .He looked up at the moon, looked over his shoulder .Then, he slipped his trench coat off, slinging it over his shoulder .

"Come and get me ", he said softly .Wesker then tossed his coat several stories in the air .As the coat went up, the sound of boots running drew closer and closer .Just as the coat hooked onto the ledge of the roof, a figure moving so fast he couldn't be seen charged Wesker with a blade .

Wesker stood perfectly still, his heart pounding in his chest, hands trembling with excitement .The adrenaline high made him nearly clutch his chest .

Wesker dodged the blow at the last possible second, allowing the sword to cut the area between his neck and shoulder .it was merely a shallow wound, a slight cut, even though the man attacked him with the force of ten men .

It did more damage to his clothes than him .

"Quick as ever, a close one .I could have taken your head off ", the man said .He gently traced his blade up to Wesker's neck . Wesker closed his eyes, a near fear coursing through his veins .The tip of the katana blade touched his chin as his attacker drew back .He tilted Wesker's chin upward .

"You could never kill me, Vergil .You enjoy me far too much ",Wesker said .It was more go convince himself than anything and by God, he hoped he was right .

Vergil chuckled and stood to his full height .

"You're right . . you're much too fun to play with", he said, withdrawing the blade .

"Feeling's mutual ",Wesker said .He aimed his samurai edge and Vergil and shot him right through the chest .He stumbled back, eyes open more in shock then actual pain .

Vergil hit the ground and Wesker stood, holding the smoking gun .

"Surprise", he said, grinning .Vergil sat up, hardly phased .

"You will pay dearly for that ",Vergil said, a smirk on his lips as he coughed up blood .

"I dare you", Wesker said .

As if they were magic words, Vergil appeared right in front of Wesker .He snatched him by his hair and slammed his body onto the ground so hard it cracked .Wesker let out a pained grunt as he smashed the pavement .Vergil laughed softly, twirling Yamato in his hand .

Wesker slowly sat up, feeling only the smallest pain but was slightly dazed .Vergil suddenly brought his sword down .By the time he stabbed the ground, Wesker was already up and kicking him .He kicked him so hard that his body lifted off of the ground and he nearly had the wind knocked out of him .The only thing that kept him from flying was the fact that he caught Wesker's leg and braced himself .Dropping Yamato on the ground, he spun Wesker around by his leg and threw him .Vergil laughed sadistically as Wesker's body flew several through the air nearly slamming into a wall .The only thing that saved him, was the fact that he was able to use the momentum to twist his body around and land sliding against the ground .

Wesker couldn't remember the last time someone or something was able to toss him like a rag doll .The idea was exhilarating and lent more to his fascination with the other man .

'What are you? ',Wesker thought .

"Such grace . . .your movements . I like it . . .",Vergil said .Then, in seconds, he was in front of Wesker,Yamato in hand .

"It makes me want to break you even more ", he said into his ear,sending chills through his spine .But he wouldn't be distracted so easily .Before Vergil could strike, Wesker zipped behind him and ran him through with a combat knife .He knew it wouldn't kill Vergil, but it would slow him down and Buy Wesker some time .

He kicked Vergil in the back, sending him tumbling several feet away .Before Vergil could recover, Wesker was gone .

He ran down the alley in blinding speeds,before taking to the walls .He snatched up his coat and landed on the ledge of the roof,swinging it over his shoulder .He then,stepped into the shadows to gain his composure .For the first time,in a long time,he wasn't sure he could win a battle .It was always like this with Vergil . . .

And Wesker liked it better this way .

But Dante didn't fight him any more .Not since they'd gotten so . . .close .

Wesker checked his ammunition,check for another gun ,knives, whatever he had and waited .

The very act made him feel weak .

He listened out for his target,his breath hitched,his heart pounding so hard he could swear he could hear it .

"Surprise",a voice said softly from beside him .Vergil was there for a moment .Then on hos place, glowing blue swords which began to launch themselves in Wesker's direction .He flipped over the first two, then four, then three, then, they just kept coming in no particular pattern .Wesker was now flipping, and dipping and dodging the swords on distress . Vergil merely laughed at Wesker's frustration . Vergil himself was seated on the ledge, his legs crossed, effortlessly summoning and launching the blades in his direction .

Wesker, for his part was doing damn good, he'd only taken a few cuts .One of the swords cut to close .Wesker had to grab the hilt and send it away before the next came .For all his trouble, his hand was badly burnt . Wesker now settled on putting distance between him and Vergil and hoping to whatever deity is out there that the damn swords didn't follow him .

Yamato came swinging towards Wesker,jumped back so fast he appeared to teleport .

Right into a slash from the sword .

Which should not have been possible,as Vergil was over there somewhere and Wesker was approximately six feet away .

"I don't need to touch you,to shred you to ribbons",Vergil said,looking Wesker in the eyes .

Wesker froze . . .he knew what was coming .

Judgement cut .

He braced himself for the assault of slashes that Wesker still had no idea how they formed (he took notes and had theories . . . .but came up with no logical explanation) .For his part,Wesker did block and dodge most of the blows,only sustaining a few cuts on his arms and one on his cheek .Wesker's gloved fingers brushed the cut and swiped the blood as it healed .He tasted it and gave Vergil a smirk .

"Is that the best you got? Don't disappoint me",Wesker said .

"Heh,I can smell the fear on you .You're either foolish,or psychopathic",Vergil said .

"I am no fool . . .though I admit to being unconventional",Wesker said .In mere seconds he was charging Vergil again .He threw his coat ,distracting him .Then,before Vergil could reacted,Wesker attacked .

He danced around him,striking him any and everywhere in blinding speeds,throwing Vergil off .The final blow,he kicked him up into the air and,slipped on his coat and aimed his gun .He unloaded a fill clip on Vergil who was quickly ascending into the air .Vergil recovered, spinning in the air and drew his sword .He deflected each and every one of them with Yamato, before bring it down toward the other man .Wesker barely had time to dodge and by the time he did, Vergil was running him through with Yamato .

First, there was shock, shock that it happened . It happened in less then a blink of an eye it . . .it was impossible!

Then, the pain .Wesker forgot he could feel pain like this and it made him feel weak, so very weak . Vergil simply grinned and kicked Wesker off of his sword, sending his body tumbling of the edge of the roof and slamming into a car below .The alarm went off and Vergil sat on the ledge, watching and eating .

"I didn't break you , did I? ",Vergil taunted .Wesker pulled himself fron the wreckage, dazed and the pain numbing away .

"You didn't take a single shot, did you? ", Wesker said, more than asked .

"Your human toys can do nothing to me ",Vergil said .

"What are you then . . .if not a man, what are you? ",Wesker asked .Wesker had discretely snagged several dna samples, analyzed it and came up blank .

He had never seen anything like it before .

Vergil leapt over the roof landed beside the car .Wesker for his part, was already dusting glass off of his coat,and reloading his gun .

"I told you,that thing is useless",Vergil said .

"Not useless . . .I just have to be a bit unconventional",Wesker said .

Vergil slowly stalked toward Wesker who stood,paralyzed .

Fight or flight

. . .or relish what was coming next .

He decided to stand his ground,watching . . . .waiting .

"Don't tell me you're not afraid",Vergil said .

"I fear not you,but what you can do .I fear no man,but you are not man,nor beast nor anything I have encountered .As a scientist I seek to understand . . .and I don't understand",Wesker said .

"You seem awfully calm about it .I can admire it",Vergil said .He vanished and Wesker was on his guard again .

He saw a flash of blue and took aim .But when he fired,he realized it wasn't Vergil .

Just his coat .

Wesker chuckled .

Vergil just used his own trick against him .

Vergil appeared in front of Wesker,and punched him in the face .His shades flew right off his face and Wesker was soaring through the air .He caught himself though,twisted around and landed perfectly,skiding across the ground .Vergil was coming again, for another strike .Wesker caught his wrist, broke it and shoved him away .Vergil just snapped his hand back easily,like it didn't happen .

'What tbe fuck?!',

Vergil hadn't broken a sweat in all this time and Wesker felt himself starting to wear a little,but just a little .In the game of cat and mouse,Wesker was familiar with this game;

He and Chris had been playing for years .

Chris was the cat,at least while on the prowl,but face to face,Wesker over took him and made him the mouse,running in corners and hiding .

And still . . .

No,he didn't loseto Alexia . . .he just got the hell out of dodge .

So,this Vergil . . .was he more dangerous than Alexia Ashford?

Seeing as Wesker was now going blow for blow and feeling himself losing out,seeing as Vergil could have ended it all in the first single blow,and many times after . . . .

Fuck Alexia ,Vergil was much worse .

And then there was his brother . . .

A kick in the side sent Wesker through a window,tumbling before he was back on his feet again .A glance at himself through broken glass and he looked completely worn .His coat hung limply off his shoulders,his clothes was ripped,his hair was frazzled (damn Vergil for ruining his hair!) .

And he didn't wanna think about those nice shades that got socked right off of his face .

Vergil owed him some shades .

"And you're still walking .Honestly Al,you're the most impressive human I have EVER had the pleasure of fighting .Just remarkable",Vergil said .

Again with that teleporting shit . . .

Vergil was behind Wesker,who responded by trying to elbow him,only to be grabbed by his arm and spun away .Wesker was lucky enough to sneak in a haymaker and a few more punches,even bust Vergil's nose enough for him to bleed .

Of course,Vergil did NOT take too kindly to this .He dipped the next one and again,they were trading blows .At one point,Wesker came with a round house kick that only resulted in Vergil grabbing his leg and dragging him close .He threw a punch,Vergil grabbed his wrist and dropped him on the floor .A hand slowly caressed his thigh and Wesker tensed .

"I see why my father strayed . . .",he mused to himself .

"Pardon? But what does-"

"You are a beautiful man ,Albert Wesker .Don't make me have to waste you",Vergil said .

"I doubt that would be so easy",Wesker said,tring to break free .He had one free hand,but Vergil pinned both of his arms above his head in a nano-second .

"Liar .You knew from the start that I could've killed you",Vergil said .

"There was a possiblity ,yes",Wesker said .

"And yet you keep seeking me out,challenging me,playing your little games .Tell me,Albert .Do you LIKE me to hurt you?",Vergil asked .

"I like a challenge",Wesker said .

"This is not a challenge .It is suicide",he said .Wesker glared at him

"What are you implying?",Wesker said .

Vergil chuckled .

"I found your kink",he said .His warm breath touched Wesker's neck, he felt a tingle rush down his pants . He turned away, unwilling to face the other man .

"I can feel it coming off of you .I know exactly what it is you desire",Vergil said softly,leaning ever so closely .

"And what do I desire,then?",he said,his eyes till gazing out of the shattered window .

"You . . .what you want is power .You want it so bad . . .like it's been programmed into your very dna .You want it so bad that you can't control it,that desire for power .And you are even seduced by it . . .you want power because you're a helpless man,Albert Wesker .Your fate is not your own",Vergil said .Wesker gave him a hostile look that simply earned a smirk .

"And me? I am very powerful and you knew .You knew and that drew you in, that makes nights like this happen", he said .Vergil put his arm over the other man's wrists .With his free hand, he caressed Wesker's face .

These hands that touch him could break him in two .

"Your desire for power is what drives this . That's what it is",Vergil said .Wesker squirmed beneath him, trying to break free, but it was no use .Vergil seized him by his jaw and forced Wesker to look at him .

Frustration,anger, helplessness, fear . . .

. . .lust .

"Release me at once ",Wesker demanded .As if he wasn't completely at Vergil's mercy .

"That's not what you want ",Vergil said .

"Let me go ", he said again .

"No ",Vergil said .He instead planted a kiss on his neck .His fingers played with the zipper on his top before slowly pulling it down .Another kiss, Vergil's tounge swept over a healing scar, the one where he stabbed him .Wesker himself was scared . .scared at how much he enjoyed this .Scared of the shuddders of pleasure he got when very cut and bruise was pressured, scared of Vergil tasting dry blood on him .

Then, the sight of Yamato discarded and stained red .The reality that Wesker couldn't leave even of he wanted to .

Power .

Something that Vergil possessed so much more than Wesker .Power that Wesker desperately wanted to harvest for himself ,but couldn't .But pathetic as it sounds ,the idea of such a superior being as Vergil,wanting Wesker did something to him .

A gasp, his pants being un zipped .

Vergil did not hold him any longer . . .Wesker let him do it .

"Take it off .All of it ",Vergil demanded .

It was what he needed .Wesker stripped down completely naked, eyes keep darting to the window and looking away .As long as no one knew, Wesker would do EVERYTHING Vergil asked him to .

Submission .

Vergil stood and Wesker sat up, confused .Vergil was eying him in a way that made him want to cover up and hide .

Even though he was attractive enough that sex would come very easily Wesker did NOT enjoy it much,at least not when sober .The slow build of lust and excitement, yes .Buy the actual act of giving in? No .

Sex was weakness,weakness that could be exploited .

It was also a weapon and Wesker knew damn well how to use it .And clearly, Vergil did too .

Just ask Ada Wong . The way he had her gripping sheets . . .

Wesker was an untrusting man and trusting someone with his body was a big NO .

He did NOT stay toned for appearances, he liked the feeling of being able to run so fast, jump high, use the machine that is the human body to it's fullest .He only kept his hair neatly slicked because it was practical . He wore black not because it was sexy, but because it suited him and was intimidating .And his shades which made him 'mysterious' . . . .he was hiding .Vergil happened to know Wesker's eyes gave away everything .The form fitting black and boots were just easy to move in, the side affect being that he looked like sex or the long coat covered his body letting Wesker have some form of decency,because really, he was NOT that kinda guy . . . .

. . .unless it was totally necessary .

Vergil knew everything .

"Just like in the garden of Eden .Shame for what you are . . .and for you it runs so much deeper ",Vergil said,kneeling down . His words cut wounds that Yamato couldn't touch .

"I am not ashamed ", he said,he lied .The words gave him new courage .His demeanor changed completely,he was defiant again .Wesker was sitting up, looking defensive, waiting for what was next .

He did not expect a gentle caress to his face, a finger brushing his lip, a smile .

"You are .You're ashamed of your humanity",Vergil said .

"Humans are shameful",he said with conviction

"And you are one",Vergil said .

"No . . .no I'm -"

"Superior,angel,a God ,perhaps maybe? I think not .If you are than I am the devil himself",Vergil said .

"Are you?",Wesker asked .He was half serious .

"Only if you want me to be .Now ,lie down ",Vergil said, standing up once more .A slight second of hesitation and Vergil put his foot on his chest and shoved him on the ground .Wesker tried to budge the other man's leg, but he wouldn't move .Wesker knew this, but he felt better not giving in completely .

'You are but a weak mortal . . . .you kneel before the devil . . .'

Vergil's eyes swept over his naked form, his hair framing his face that had subtle frown marks, like he was disgusted with any and everything .His eyes stopped on Wesker's, that had a look of uneasiness and defiance .Vergil noted that the fact he wasn't scowling now made him look . . . innocent .

Vergil moved his foot, stood with his feet on either side of his waist, holding him still .He then made a show of unzipping his vest and letting it drop to the ground .Wesker eyed the amulet around his neck in an attempt to hide the fact that he was really looking at Vergil's body .He let out a dark chuckle before he dropped to his knees, and straddled Wesker's waist .In the next moment, Vergil was poncing on him .Hands everywhere,setting him on fire .His touches were harsh,harsh enough that Wesker could feel the raw strength behind them .

Strength that Wesker could only imagine in his wildest dreams .He had alwaalways known Vergil was different ,for years . . . But this ?

Vergil gave Wesker a bruisng kiss that lasted until they could hardly breath .

Hot skin angainst cool air, the shifted their position .Vergil forcefully parted Wesker's legs, and leaned in his ear .

"Tell me what you want ", he said .He put his ear to Wesker's faces,waited for his answer .

Wesker knew what his body wanted,what he craved more than anything .He knew,he knew and Vergil knew and it was practically suffocating yet Wesker could not speak,could not say it .

He was afraid .

'I want you to fuck me, take me by force . . .'

But Wesker was not going to say that .No, he was not gonna ask for his deepest desire .He woul

"Suck me ", Wesker breathed out,wondering what his response would be .

"As you wish ", he said .He grabbed Wesker's knees forcefully and spread his legs, getting to work immediately . First, he slowly took the head in his mouth,, swirled his tongue around .Wesker let out a surprised gasp, which Vergil took as a victory .

He took it in, halfway, then back up to the head .Then agonizingly slow, he worked his way all the way to the base .He kept at it for a while, making Wesker squirm beneath him .It was only when he was breathless and nearing the edge that he stopped abruptly . He stood up, grabbed Wesker by his hair again .

"The hell are you-"

"Suck it ", Vegil commanded .

looking up at this man . . .no this more than a man before him .Really,those cyan blue eyes with a piercing gaze that burned through all of Wesker's defenses and that unholy white hair were what did it .This . . .THING,took the form of man,was intelligent like man (okay,so Wesker saw most humans as stupid),stronger and more powerful than man .And he had a wisdom humans could never have .Wesker would worship the very ground he walked .He was worthy ,so very worthy of everything Wesker had to give .

He would willingly serve such a creature ,give his soul if only to bask in such glory .

Except that Wesker worshiped no one .

Wesker hesitated ,and Vergil grabbed him .He snatched Wesker by his hair and with his other he was shoving his dick in his face .Wesker could fight if he liked but he was not strong enough to stop him .

Wesker gave him a glare and got to work .He contemplated biting him just so Vergil could strike him .

The idea was VERY arousing,but it would ruin the moment .

Before he could do anything though, Vergil picked up the pace .It was to the point he was practically fucking Wesker in his mouth .Wesker,was shockingly obedient,letting Vergil do what he wanted .

He wanted to please this being . . .deity .

This is not the Vergil from his youth . . . .this wasn't Gilver *(1)

Wesker pulled back breathless only for Vergil to laugh at him .Wesker glared .

"Don't frown, it's unbecoming of you",he said .

"Go to hell",Wesker said,whiping his mouth .

"It is not a pretty place .I would rather not go back",he said .Wesker took it as him being a smart ass .Except that for a moment,Wesker thought he saw fear .But it was gone now .

Vergil leaned down and kissed Wesker's swollen lips,looked him in his eyes .

"I'm going to take what is mine ,if you don't mind",Vergil said .Wesker was anticipating this for so long .

For a moment he was nostalgic .

It reminded him of that short time they spent together ,all those years ago

.In the next moment Wesker was thrown to the ground, he pulled Vergil down with him .He grabbed the man by his hair, gave a forceful kiss, like he wanted to devour him .He then fell back, pulled Vergil close .Vergil forcefully parted his thighs and Wesker placed Vergil against his entrance .Wesker braced himself for it and Vergil worked himself in .Wesker let out a growl, seethed, pain and pleasure that almost sent him over the edge .Vergil noted how Dante's scent was all over the other man, so he put two and two together .

The next time Dante and Vergil met, they would they would have a friendly battle .They would fight for this man,this man at Vergil's mercy and because it was them,they'd sit down and discuss it afterwards .

But for now . . .

Vergil knew Wesker liked it rough, loved it. He wouldn't be satisfied with anything else .He dug into his hips and started ramming in him hard .Wesker let out a pained cry, but started thrusting back .Vergil angled Wesker's hips and he let out a loud, rough sounding moan .

Wesker was practicality dizzy with lust, pleasure raking his whole body .Wesker felt his hips being lifted from the ground now and wrapped his legs around the other man .Vergil for his part was banging Wesker so damn hard he was sure a normal person could NOT handle it .

He was stronger than all of them,he could take all Vergil had to offer .Hell,even Wesker had to brace himself for this . Vergil let Wesker hit the floor hard before shifting again .He came in for a kiss and Wesker was stroking himself at the same tempo,his other arm clinging to the other man .He was getting close, close so close . . .

And then it stopped .

Exhausted, Vergil pulled out and changed positions before Wesker could do anything about it . kissed him on the mouth .Straddling Vergil's waist,Wesker was pulled into another passionate kiss .

"Come on . . .ride it .Take what you most desire",he urged .Wesker breathless,leaned down,gave Vergil a kiss on the mouth and when Vergil accepted it,he felt elated .

.Their eyes met and Wesker's heart nearly stopped .

His eyes heald an inhuman glow ,inferno orange streaked through bright blue .It was the feeling of Vergil thrusting in him that pushed his mind away .

Vergil released Wesker, letting him take control .Bracing himself against the wall, he rode Vergil hard and fast until he couldn't take it any more .He accidentally slipped out an incredibly loud, deep moan, near scream that reverberated off of the walls .For a moment, he felt pure bliss and Vergil released inside of him .Something bout that made Wesker feel even . . .complete . .Completely spent, Wesker collapsed against Vergil, his body trembling . Both of them were sweating, breathless, overheated bodies pressed together .They pulled away from each other and Wesker fell beside Vergil on the cold hard floor . Wesker let hie eyes slide shut, his head still spinning as he was coming down .He vaguely registered fingers trailing down his chest .He opened his eyes, turned aside and came face to face with Vergil .A gentle hand touched Wesker's face and he had no idea how to react .

Vergil for his part hesitated .He was caught, trapped, should he ruin this moment

"I have for the longest time been rather fond of you Albert, you intrigue me . . .", he said .Wesker said nothing but knew there was more .

"How do you feel about me? ", Wesker finally said .

"I'm falling in love with you again", Vergil said,looking away .He stood up now searching foe his clothes .

"But it's been so long . . . you do not have to feel the same, I don't expect it of you ",Vergil finished .

"It has been a long time sense . . .sense I had someone to cherish .Maybe you could change that", Wesker said .

"I do have feelings for you .I always did . . .I just ",Wesker said,

Vergil was closing his belt .

"No worries .I'm not casting you aside .But for now, I must go ", Vergil said .

The veins i his left hand burned and he clutched his wrist, falling to the floor .A blue rune circle burned into his wrist and the feeling of pure elation washed over him,better than the orgasm itself .

And now he felt . . .safe .Careless, as if nothing else mattered .

Vergil felt it too, felt the overwhelming urge to hold Wesker close, protect him .He touched the other man's face and the touch sent shocks through his system .Wesker drew away from Vergil like fire .And Vergil looked on in horror .

On one hand,Wesker had a Devil's Brand,marked blue like Vergil's power .On the other,a red one . . .

Dante .

Wesker was now painfully aware of everything . The wall he placed his hands against had a pentagram on it .Wesker's own hands were covered in blood and though he seemed calm,he was panicking inside .

There were candles about and through the stain glass windows light .The full moon shown through another and dark petals were abound all over the floor .

And a slow black and violet aura drifted around Wesker .

"What did you do to me? ",he demanded .

Vergil just chuckled and slowly started dressing .

"What did you do! ",he demanded again .

"You wanted power .Now you have it ", he said .

Vergil dressed himself,and retrieved his sword .

"What is this?!",Wesker said .

"Like I said . . .you wanted power .Now,you have it",he said .

"That is not an answer",Wesker said .

"It is,just not the one you want",Vergil said .

"Vergil . . .",Albert said in a way that brought Vergil back to a time so long ago .

He finally relented .

"My soul .I gave you my soul as you did to me all those years ago ",he said .

"What the hell are you talking about? ",Wesker said confused and irritated .

"You really don't remember,do you?",he said .

Wesker looked at him confused ,deep in thought .

'This isn't real . . . .',s what came to mind .It was a joke . . . a joke a harmless ,little . . .Just then ,Wesker caught a glimpse of his reflection against broken glass .

His eyes . . .they were no longer red and gold,but blue .Wesker looked at him shocked but Vergil just smiled .He slid next to Wesker,placed a gentle hand on his cheek and now he felt drowsy .He drew the other man in for a kiss . Wesker fell backward into Vergil's arms, sleeping .Gently, Vergil lay him down,then placed his coat over him before caressing his cheek once again .Looking at him made Vergil's heart flutter and he smiled, before he dissapared into the night with Wesker in his arms .

* * *

><p>After their match, Vergil had taken Wesker back to his room .Quiet as kept, he stepped onto the balcony, carrying Wesker's unconcious form in his arms .He shifted the body to one of his arms and with a flick of his wrist, the door unlocked and he carried him inside .<p>

From her hiding place, Ada watched the intruder with her gun ready and waited .The man in the blue long coat laid Wesker's sleeping form in the bed .What happened next was surprising ;a chaste kiss on slightly parted lips before the intruder removed something from his satchel .After that, he turned right in Ada's direction and threw her a smirk, his eyes meeting hers .For a moment, she almost thought he could see her in the dark .

But then in a moment's notice, he had all but teleported from the room .Ada refused to believe such a thing .As far as she was concerned, this other person was likely like Wesker in that he was no longer human and the thing's she has seen . . .

Still in only her shoes and translucent night gown, Ada came over to investigate .She locked the balcony doors, armed the security (not that it did any good after what just happened) and came to Wesker's bed side .First a look of shock and then a smirk when she saw that under his coat ehe was naked . Naked with messy hair, and looking,for lack of a better term . . . well fucked .Beside him, his clothes were folded, and a rose was lying over his coat and a note was beside it. She was tempted to read it but decided against it .

"You're one lucky bastard . And here I was going to give you a present tonight ",she murmured .

With luck, this person would keep showing up and put Wesker in higher spirits .

Then maybe she could ask for that raise .

Smiling to herself, Ada walked out of the room, grabbing the phone on the way out .Dialing a very familiar number, she smiled to herself .

Leon yawned as he awoke to the sound of a phone ringing .He groaned .

"Who is this? ", he groaned, annoyed .

"Hey handsome . . . need some company? ", she asked .Leon was wide awake now and climbing out of bed .

"Ada? Where the hell are you? And how did you get this number? I thought you didn't -"

"Shhh . . . you talk too much .Just tell me where to meet you and I'll be there",she said .

* * *

><p>"And so it begins,brother . . . Which of us will shed the most blood",Vergil said as he landed gracefully on a nearby roof .<p>

"And just when we were starting to get along . . .Why'd you do it,Vergil?",Dante's voice said ,deadly calm .

He seemingly appeared from the shadows on the roof ,and for the first time in a long time,Vergil was afraid .

"You made me do it",Vergil said .He held up his left hand and a blue rune circle appeared on it .Dante looked shocked, then sighed .On his right hand, the same symbol flashed for a second before it was gone .

And he knew what must be done .

"No ,matter what happens,Vergil . . . ."Dante started .

"I know",Vergil replied .

"We'll always be brothers",he said ,as his heart sunk .He noticed a shift in energy and when he looked back,his brother was gone .


End file.
